Past Happiness
by Moony3003
Summary: Eileen Prince finds the perfect man, or does she? Warning - Swearing, a little violence and rape.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters are not mine in any way.

* * *

**Past Happiness**

Prologue

A pale, thin woman ran through a street full of people. She looked behind her and could see her husband quickly following her. The woman felt her heart beating extremely fast, she had found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to lose her baby. Her black hair flew around her face as she panicked to get away from him. She turned a corner into another cobble stoned street and found it empty. She walked cautiously to the end of the empty street. She saw and heard no-one. The woman stopped and took a deep breath in relief, maybe she lost him.

When she turned around she bumped into the person chasing her, she gasped, she wanted to scream but nothing came out. 'Did you think you could get away from me Eileen?' the man asked seizing her arm. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she looked up into her husband's face. He had a thin, sallow face with shoulder-length black hair, which was greasy to the touch.

Eileen wrestled in her husband's grip, 'Please Tobias, you're hurting me,' she rasped.

Tobias kept hold of her as he dragged her back up the empty street. Eileen continued to wrestle; she turned her body and struggled to reach for her wand. She took out her wand which did not go unnoticed by Tobias, he turned to face her, he smacked her hand as hard as he could and her wand flew to the other side of the street. Eileen grabbed her hand as it throbbed with pain. Tobias let go of her and picked up her wand. He put it in his pocket.

'You won't need this,' he said roughly. 'Now, you need to shut the fuck up and come home with me, and if you make another scene you'll be sorry.'

Eileen felt as though she was rooted to the ground. Tobias grabbed her wrist and forced her back home. When they reached the house Eileen looked up at it, it was old and dark looking, uninviting even. She wondered why they had chosen to stay here when they got married. Eileen sighed sadly, every time she thought about it she felt like her heart dropped to her stomach, he wasn't the man she married anymore.

Tobias pushed her inside the front door, Eileen walked into the living room and Tobias followed her. 'So, you're pregnant,' he stated.

Eileen looked at him, 'Yes, and I don't want to get rid of it,' she stammered shakily. Eileen looked around the room; her eyes fell on a few photos that were located in one corner of the room. There was one of them before they were married and a couple that were taken on their wedding day.

Tobias walked over to her and shoved Eileen backwards. She fell hard onto the floor, she tried to lift herself but she felt her back twitch in pain. Tobias strode over to where Eileen laid. Eileen moved back and propped herself against the wall slightly, gasping in pain all the while. Tobias kicked Eileen in the legs, Eileen yelped weakly.

'You will get rid of it, I will not have any child of mine a freak,' Tobias screamed.

Hot tears ran down Eileen's face rapidly, 'The baby won't be a freak,' she said inaudibly.

'It will be, because you're a fucking freak. Stupid magic crap, it's unnatural,' Tobias said cruelly. He kicked Eileen in the legs again, but more violent. Eileen wept and cried a little harder, 'You get rid of the fucking thing before I do, understand,' he said viciously. Eileen just nodded and Tobias walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Eileen then shook her head while trembling, not the man she married at all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

An eighteen year old Eileen Prince lay on her bed looking through her yearbook of when she was at Hogwarts. She loved Quidditch but she never played. She didn't have her father's talent. She did become the captain of the Gobstones Team; it was one of her favourite things at Hogwarts.

Her father was happy that she was good at something but she knew he was disappointed that it wasn't Quidditch. Eileen smiled as she looked at their team photo, she was proud to have been their captain.

It was now September and Eileen had been home for three months. Eileen had been planning to move to London and get her own life on track. She's already lined up a job, albeit a Muggle one, and she purchased a small apartment. Eileen had yet to tell her parents and she didn't think they were going to take it well.

When Eileen joined them for dinner her father, Edmund, was reading the Daily Prophet, which was usual. Her mother, Willow, was serving the food.

'You're quiet tonight dear,' her mother commented half way through dinner.

Eileen shrugged. 'I'm fine mother.'

Eileen looked towards her father. He was still reading the paper. He picked at his food after finishing an article. Eileen wondered if that's the type of man she would end up with. It made Eileen cringe slightly. She wanted to be with someone who loved her and wouldn't treat her like a doormat. Eileen was sure her father and mother were in love but Eileen knew that her father took her mother for granted, but she never said anything. Her mother never complained.

'Will you be home tomorrow night?' Edmund Prince asked not looking at his daughter.

Eileen looked at him, well, the paper anyway. It was one of the only times he had spoken to her during dinner. It was usually her mother who made conversation.

'I should be,' Eileen replied.

Her mother smiled at her, 'We've invited Orion Black and his parents over for dinner.'

Eileen looked at her mother and frowned. 'Why are they coming here?'

Her father put his newspaper down and gave his daughter a hard look. 'We told you that we were arranging your marriage and Orion is the young man we have chosen for you.'

Eileen spluttered air. She knew Orion. They went to school together, though Orion was a couple of years above her. At school he was a horrible man. He picked on younger students only because he could. He wasn't the type of man Eileen wanted to be with.

Eileen decided not to say anything. The last thing she wanted was to start an argument with her parents. Her mother kept looking at Eileen with a look of curiosity, like she expected Eileen to argue back.

Eileen looked at her mother quickly then back at her plate. When she finished she excused herself and went upstairs to have a shower. As the water hit the top of her head Eileen stared at the wall. Could she be with someone she didn't like?

When she finished she looked in the mirror. Eileen sighed. Since she was little she always wished she looked like her mother. Her mother had long brown hair and crystal like blue eyes. Her skin was supple and she looked younger than she was.

Eileen looked more like her father. She had long black hair and grey eyes, pale sallow skin. Eileen spent a lot of time outside but her skin colour never changed, it never tanned. Eileen wondered if it was a curse. Her facial features weren't femininely defined like her mothers, they were rough and undefined. Her nose was larger than most girls, her mouth slightly curved.

Eileen wiped the mirror in her annoyance and went to bed.

* * *

The next day Eileen packed all her things and took her suitcase to the front door. Her mother came out of the kitchen, her hair tied back and her apron slightly dirty. She looked at her daughter in slight shock. Her eyes went to the suitcase then her daughter.

'Where are you going dear?'

'I'm leaving,' Eileen said quietly.

'Leaving?'

'I have a place in London and a job waiting for me.'

'But dear, you're supposed to meet Orion tonight,' her mother said moving closer.

'Mother, I'm not going to marry someone I don't love and I will not be forced,' she said a little louder than intended.

'Your father will be home soon, wait until he comes home,' Willow said desperately.

Eileen shook her head. 'I can't.'

Eileen turned, picked up her suitcase and opened the front door. Eileen stopped when she heard a slight stifle. Her mother was crying softly.

Eileen suddenly felt awful. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Her mother didn't seem to want to hear it. She went back in the kitchen and didn't return.

Eileen sighed and went outside. She walked to the curb, took out her wand and hailed the Knight Bus. When Eileen reached London she went straight to her apartment. It was a one-bedroom but it was all Eileen needed.

When she entered it she looked around. The walls in the all rooms were a creamy colour, except the bedroom which was a pale green and the bathroom and a light blue. The living room was spacious, mainly from the lack of furniture. At least there was a sofa, table, chairs, lights, fridge, sink, bed, and toilet. Did she really need much else?

Eileen went into the bedroom and unpacked her things. Eileen smiled at she looked at the pale green walls. She was in Slytherin at Hogwarts; she found it kind of ironic. A few hours after arriving at her new apartment her owl, Henry, found his way there too.

Later that night as Eileen sat on the sofa reading a book with Henry by her side she heard a loud thumping on the window. Eileen looked up and saw a large black owl sitting on the window sill, impatient to get inside. Eileen could only guess who this was from.

She walked over and opened the window. The owl flew onto the table and stuck its leg out so Eileen could un-tie the letter. Henry hooted displeasingly. Once she had the letter the black owl took off and flew out the open window. Eileen opened the letter and groaned slightly.

_Dear Eileen,_

_I'm sure your parents have told you of their arrangements with me and my parents. I am looking forward to meeting you in person and getting to know you. I wish to hear from you as soon as possible. Please reply when you're able. I hope this letter finds you well,_

_Love Orion._

Eileen re-read the letter several times. Eileen sighed and decided to get this over with and she should tell him herself. She walked into her bedroom to her desk and took out a piece of parchment. She picked up her favourite black feathered quill and wrote her own little letter.

_Dear Orion,_

_I do not believe you have been informed so allow me to do it. I have no intention of marrying you, I think you should find someone more your type. I refuse to marry someone I do not love let alone know anything about. Forgive me if I sound rude, but I am not the person you are searching for._

_Eileen Prince._

Eileen read it a few times to make sure it sounded OK. She hoped he would understand and found another unfortunate woman. Eileen looked to the bedroom door. 'Henry,' she called.

Her grey owl flew into the room and landed on the desk. Eileen signed the front and tied it to Henry's leg. He flew back into the living room and out through the still open window. Eileen sighed heavily. She worried about the future sometimes, about what was going to happen.

Eileen started her new job in a Muggle café as a waitress on the following Monday. Eileen found the work easy but it was good, there was no stress. She knew her parents would disapprove if they found out but she was happy there. Isn't that what most parents what for their children though? Is for them to be happy?

Eileen eventually found her rhythm with her work and home life but now all she needed was a social life, it was non-existent at the moment.

By the time Friday came by Eileen stilled hadn't heard from Orion, she hoped that he had let the situation rest and find someone else, someone more like him. But unfortunately the peace didn't last long.

Three weeks later on a Saturday night there was a loud banging on the front door. Eileen woke up from it and looked at the clock, it was just after one. When she finally focused on her surroundings the banging noise was still there. Eileen went into the living room and stared at the front door.

'Who's there?' Eileen said clearly to the door.

The person banged more aggressively on the door after hearing her voice. 'I would like my future wife to be a dear and open the door,' a strong male voice said. Eileen felt as though her heart stopped beating; she kept her eyes firmly on the door.

'Orion, I have already told you I'm not interested, now please leave.'

Eileen heard Orion sigh impatiently. He banged on the door louder and Eileen yelped. She took out her wand and held it at the ready, at the door.

'This isn't over,' Orion yelled.

Eileen heard footsteps walking back down the hallway. Eileen walked over the window and looked down. She saw a tall man with dark hair leave the building and walk away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Over the next few weeks Eileen continued working, she didn't go out much. She didn't have much of a social life; she didn't know anybody in London. She kept her eyes out for Orion but she didn't know exactly what he looked like so it was hard for Eileen to know if she was being watched. She felt like she had become paranoid, always looking over her shoulder. From the way he had spoken to her late that night made her feel afraid. She had never felt this way before, it was strange to her.

One cold morning as Eileen walked to work, she jumped as she heard some apparating. 'It doesn't mean it's Orion,' she said to herself. When she turned a corner she was only a few blocks from work.

A man caught her eye. He was walking towards her. He was tall and had dark black hair. He was wearing long think black robes. As he walked past her Eileen thought the man winked at her. Eileen turned around but the man had vanished. Eileen stopped breathing for a moment, it must have been Orion.

When Eileen reached work she started immediately. When she went to a back table she saw a man sitting there alone. Eileen took out her notepad and looked at the man, she gasped quietly, how did he beat her here?

'What are you doing here,' she whispered to the man.

Orion looked up at Eileen, 'Hello darling, I thought I might run into you here,' he said casually. 'I'll just have the cook's special,' he continued.

Eileen took a deep breath, there were many things she wanted to shout at this moment, but this wasn't the time or place. 'Of course, and to drink?' she asked stiffly.

'I'll just have a glass of white wine,' he said. Eileen nodded, wrote it down and walked towards the kitchens.

Hours after Eileen had delivered his food and he had eaten, he still had not left. Every time she walked around she noticed Orion watching her. Before Eileen left work she went in to the bathroom, she leaned against the wall.

'How am I going to get rid of him,' she muttered to herself.

When she left she saw Orion got up and follow. As Eileen walked she could feel Orion following her. Eileen kept walking for half-an-hour to get away from him, it felt like he was becoming more persistent. Eileen came to a small area and there she saw a sign: _Spinner's End. _'What was Spinner's End?' she asked herself. She walked through the streets. All streets were cobble-stoned.

On one of the largest streets there was a market set up, though no-one around. It was almost dark, Eileen could hear people talking and laughing in a nearby pub. Eileen made her mistake when she turned into another street; it was smaller than all the other ones she had walked down. She couldn't see Orion around.

The small street was completely dark; the only source of light was coming from the living room in a small house across the street. Eileen turned around to go back to go to another street, but she bumped into her stalker. Orion grabbed her arms roughly and pushed her against a cold, damp brick wall, 'Hello baby.' Eileen looked at his face. He had black hair and stormy grey eyes, he was quite handsome.

Eileen tried to shove him off but he was stronger than her and she was sure his grip on her arms would leave bruises later. Orion moved in and kissed Eileen's neck roughly.

Eileen squealed, 'Let me go.'

Orion didn't seem to hear her. He pressed his body roughly against hers; Eileen felt something hard press into her stomach. Eileen continued to squirm but it didn't help her at all, it made Orion grip her harder.

Orion moved a hand and forcefully shoved it up Eileen's blouse; he impatiently pushed her bra away and cupped her breast. Orion started rubbing up and down Eileen's body slightly pressing his erection into her more.

'I want you right here, right now,' he whispered desperately, frantically. He moved his hand and ripped her shirt off her body. Eileen started to scream but Orion covered her mouth with his hand quickly, 'Don't even think about it, you'll be my wife soon and you'll have to do this anyway.'

Eileen's eyes were clouded with fear. She felt Orion's hand moved to her groin, he stroked her warm womanly area, it felt inviting. Eileen moaned involuntarily, at that moment she hated herself. She could feel Orion's breath on her face.

'See, you're enjoying it,' he said eagerly.

When Orion moved her pants to gain access, Eileen screamed. Orion slapped her face hard with the back of his hand, 'Shut the fuck up,' he said furiously.

The next second a door opened, it was from the house across the street. 'Hey, let her go,' a man shouted loudly.

Orion didn't turn around, 'Get lost,' he said impatiently.

The mystery man walked towards them, 'Let her go,' he repeated louder.

Orion turned around and punched man, Eileen took her opportunity and ran towards the stranger's house, it was better than the alternative. The other man straightened up and punched Orion harder and pushed him against the brick wall. Orion seemed to hit his head. He fell onto the ground unconscious.

The man walked over to where Eileen was standing, as she tried to cover herself up with what she had left of her blouse. 'Miss, are you alright?' the man asked.

Eileen looked up at him; she had tears rolling down her face. The man had shoulder-length black hair and beautiful black eyes. 'Are you alright?' the man asked again.

Tears still poured down Eileen's face but she nodded slightly. She looked away from the man, she felt embarrassed. Eileen just stood in the same position covering herself, she felt stupid, and Eileen felt her face become hot.

'Please come inside,' the man said kindly.

Eileen looked around. It was dark, cold and she wasn't sure she wanted to go home like this.

Eileen walked inside slowly; the house was small, but cosy. The front door led straight into the living room where there was a small sofa which looked like it had seen better days. There was an old T.V sitting on a stand that looked ready to fall and the carpet and curtains looked ancient. The man closed the door and gestured to Eileen to sit down.

Eileen sat down cautiously; she watched as the man walked into what seemed to be the kitchen. When he returned he handed Eileen and blanket, she covered herself with it quickly. The man put some tissues beside her and he handed her a glass of water. The man then sat in a nearby armchair.

'Are you sure you're alright?' he asked watching her with concern.

Eileen covered herself and nodded, this time with more certainty, 'Yeah, thanks to you.' She looked back at the man and smiled weakly. 'Do you have a name?' she asked him.

The man smiled, 'I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Tobias Snape. What's your name?' he replied.

'Eileen,' she said, 'my name is Eileen Prince.'

Tobias kept his eyes on her still smiling, 'Eileen,' he repeated, 'that's a pretty name,' he said.

Eileen blushed slightly. She took a sip of water and looked around the room, she thought it looked a little depressing even, and there were no pictures on the wall, no photos around. All the walls were a dark grey colour.

Eileen put her glass down and stood up, 'I should go home,' she said looking at the door. Tobias stood up as well and stepped towards Eileen, but Eileen moved towards the door. 'Why not stay here and go in the morning,' Tobias pleaded.

Eileen shook her head, 'No thank you, I just really want to go home,' she said quickly.

Tobias nodded, 'At least let me walk you home,' he said.

Eileen shook her head again, 'I'll be fine.'

Eileen opened the door and started to walk out. Tobias walked over and stood next to her, he grabbed Eileen's arm to stop her. Tobias couldn't see the other man around anywhere. Eileen reacted fast; she shoved Tobias away from her.

He let go of her and moved back immediately, 'I'm sorry, please at least let me escort you home, it will help my mind be at peace,' he said gently.

Eileen took a deep breath and looked outside, Orion had gone. She looked back at Tobias; she saw no deception in his black eyes. She nodded tentatively, 'Ok, I guess that would be fine.'

Tobias smiled at her, 'Good, I'll just get my keys.'

'Keys?' Eileen inquired frowning.

Tobias looked at her curiously, 'For the car,' he said.

Eileen nodded; she had never been in a car before. 'Are you a muggle?' she asked him.

Tobias frowned, 'What's a muggle?' he asked her back.

Eileen shook her head, 'Nothing,' she mumbled. Yeah, he was a muggle.

She walked outside and stood next to the car. She had seen cars before but had never been in one. Tobias came outside and locked the front door. He walked over to the car and opened the door for Eileen. She got in and looked around. The seat covers were black and soft, the floor was compartments were clean. The car even smelt quite nice.

Eileen told Tobias where to go as they drove along. 'Are you sure you'll be alright?' Tobias asked.

Eileen nodded again, she kept her gaze outside of the window, 'Yes, I'll be fine.'

Tobias looked over at Eileen every now and then. Eileen tried to ignore it and tell herself that he was just concerned.

When they pulled into the parking lot Eileen quickly got out of the car. Tobias got out as well and followed Eileen to the front door. Eileen turned around and she smiled slightly, 'Thank you for everything but I've got it from here.'

'I want to actually see you walk into your front door before I'm happy.'

Eileen moaned inwardly, she unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and half stepped inside. She turned and faced Tobias again, 'Once again, thanks for everything. If there's anything I can do…'she said.

Tobias shook his head, 'Nothing at all, just happy to help,' he said smiling faintly at her. Eileen wondered if he would do this for anyone else. Eileen watched Tobias walked back to the stairs and start to walk down them. Eileen closed the door and looked around her small apartment.

Eileen realised she still had Tobias' blanket wrapped around her. Eileen had a shower and got changed. She washed the blanket. She wondered if Tobias would even want it back. It was old and had holes in many places.

Eileen sighed. She hoped she never saw Orion again.

* * *

A couple of months after Christmas Eileen felt like her life was finally becoming stable, she quite much like the weather in February, it was cold and wet. She had spent Christmas with her parents. They were disappointed that she had not gone through the marriage plans with Orion but after hearing what he had done to their daughter Eileen was quite sure it didn't matter anymore.

For this Christmas Eileen had received some new dress robes, she forgot that she had mentioned to her mother that her old ones were worn out. They were black with a small amount of green lace around the neck.

Eileen was relieved to hear that Orion Black had married his second cousin, Walburga Black. Eileen shivered at the thought of marrying someone that was related to her. She wondered how people could have sex with someone if they knew they were related, even if it's distantly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eileen had started to feel that everything in life was going a little too well, if that were possible. In April when she had returned from work she saw a bouquet of red roses outside her front door. Eileen's heart skipped a beat, for a moment she thought they could have been from Orion, but he couldn't picture him being romantic in any way.

She picked them up and smelled them, they smelt wonderful. She walked inside and placed them on the table. She went to get a vase for them and when she returned she gently placed them inside. She saw a small note was attached to the bottom of them.

_Dear Eileen,_

_I wish you see you, i__f I could be so bold,_

_As to ask you on a date,_

_Send reply post haste,_

_Love Tobias._

Eileen felt strange, she hadn't heard from Tobias since he had rescued her. Eileen smiled to herself, rescued. She could take care of herself. She wondered whether she should go on a date with Tobias, he had helped her and he didn't have to.

Eileen realised she would have to send a reply by muggle post. Tobias didn't know she was a witch. Eileen took a normal piece of paper and wrote to Tobias that she would go on one date with him, what day she was free and the time.

* * *

The following Friday night there was a knock at her front door at eight sharp. Eileen answered the door, Tobias was standing there holding more roses and dressed in black jeans and nice dark green shirt. Eileen invited him in. She went into her bedroom to finish getting ready.

Eileen looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with black shoes which had a small heel. Eileen fluffed her hair a little bit; it has been a while since Eileen went on a date. She picked up her jacket and went into the living room where Tobias was waiting for her.

When they reached the restaurant they finally had a proper chance to talk, 'I thought you were going to turn me down,' Tobias said truthfully.

Eileen smiled, 'Well, you did help me out a few months ago.'

There was silence. Eileen looked at Tobias; he wasn't that bad to look at. He wasn't as handsome as Orion, but he wasn't that bad. 'So tell me more about yourself,' Eileen said trying to make conversation.

Tobias smiled slightly, 'Ok, well, I live in Spinners' End as you know. The house I've got there actually belonged to my parents.'

'Are they…alive?' Eileen asked not sure how to pose the question.

Tobias chuckled slightly, 'Yeah they are, they live in a retirement home though.'

Eileen nodded though she didn't quite understand. She thought about telling him she was a witch but she thought it better to see if it was going anywhere first.

'I've never been married,' Tobias continued, 'been single for a while though. I work as an accountant. The hours aren't always the best but the pay is quite alright.'

Eileen frowned, 'What's an accoutr, accountant do?' she asked correcting herself.

Tobias smiled like he didn't believe her, 'You're kidding right?' he asked.

Eileen said nothing.

Tobias thought he would humour her. 'They're people that work in finance.'

Eileen realised, 'Oh, they work with money and stuff.'

Tobias nodded, 'Yeah, something like that.'

Eileen thought he was making fun of her. She decided to shrug it off and try again. 'I'm sorry, I just momentarily went blank,' she said.

Tobias laughed softly, 'That's fine. I'm nervous too.'

Eileen smiled, she was grateful she got out of that one easily.

'Tell me about you,' Tobias asked in return.

Eileen took a deep breath, 'Well, I don't think there's much to tell. My parents live in Scotland, and I moved here last year.' Eileen didn't know what else to say.

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?' Tobias asked.

Eileen shook her head. 'No, I'm an only child.'

Tobias nodded his understanding, 'So am I,' he said.

'Where do your parents work, where do you work?' Tobias asked.

'Well my father works in the Minis – a government type job, my mother's a housewife. I work a local Mugg – coffee place down the street,' she said.

Tobias seemed to frown and smile at her at the same time. Eileen wanted to kick herself hard in the shins. Maybe dating a muggle who didn't know what she was wasn't the best idea.

'What about school?' Tobias asked watching her closely.

'I went to a boarding school,' Eileen replied.

'A girl's one?'

Eileen shook her head, 'No a uni-sex one. Both my parents went there and they decided to send me there too.'

Tobias nodded slowly. 'I don't think I would have liked a boarding school. I just went to the local high school. So, have you ever been married?'

Eileen shook her head. Before Eileen could talk their food arrived. They mostly ate in silence.

'I haven't been married but I was supposed to marry someone but I didn't.'

Tobias put down his knife and fork and frowned faintly. 'What happened?'

'Well, I didn't want to marry him. It was an arranged marriage. It was to that guy you help me out with,' Eileen said blushing more and more.

'Do your parents still expect you to marry him?'

Eileen chuckled and shook her head, 'No, I told them what happened and they now agree with me.'

When their date ended Eileen went for a walk with Tobias. 'You know where we are, right?' Eileen asked.

Tobias nodded, 'Of course I do.'

They walked along a small beach without saying much. Eileen looked at Tobias a few times and smiled shyly. This could be the real thing.

Tobias escorted Eileen home and they shared a small, quick first kiss. Eileen smiled at him and he smiled back. They said goodnight and Eileen collapsed on her bed. She hadn't felt this happy since she was at Hogwarts, when they won the Gobstones tournament.

* * *

By their third date Eileen knew she wanted to be with Tobias. She hoped he felt the same. 'What do you think about meeting my parents?' Eileen asked.

Tobias choked slightly on what he was eating. 'Already?'

Eileen smiled coyly, 'Too soon?'

'Let's give it a bit longer.'

Eileen smiled more.

* * *

After dating for a year Tobias finally agreed to meet her parents. Eileen had already met his parents. Eileen thought it went OK. Albert and Jaclyn Snape were quite nice but surprised to see that Tobias had found someone already.

'She's a bit young for you, isn't she?' Jaclyn Snape commented when seeing Eileen.

Tobias bent down to his mothers level, 'Mother, I'm only five years older than her.'

'What happened to the other girl, your wife?' Albert half shouted.

Eileen looked at Tobias alarmed but Tobias immediately dismissed it, his mother cut across. 'Yeah, your wife, she was a pretty girl, what was her name? Oh yes Natasha, that's right.'

Tobias looked at Eileen quickly and shook his head. 'Mum, Dad, Natasha and I were never married, we were engaged.'

Eileen wasn't sure if that made her feel any better. Natasha was a pretty girl, according to his mother. It didn't make Eileen feel any better about herself.

When they left the nursing home Tobias hugged her for a long time. 'Natasha and I dated for three years and we got engaged but it only lasted three weeks.'

Eileen looked up at him, 'Why?'

'She cheated on me and claimed she had _found_ someone else.'

Eileen smiled faintly and kissed him quickly. 'Now you can meet my parents.'

* * *

When they arrived at her old home they knocked on the door. Tobias was fussing with his tie. Eileen sighed and took it and fixed it for him. 'Just relax, they'll love you.'

Willow opened the door and almost screamed as she hugged Eileen. Eileen felt like she had to pry her off.

'Mother, this is Tobias Snape,' she said clearly, 'Tobias, this is my mother Willow.'

Willow shook hands with Tobias, 'Please, come in, come in.'

They entered the living room where Eileen's father was. As soon as they walked in he stood up from his chair. 'Father, this is Tobias Snape, and Tobias this is my father, Edmund.'

They shook hands too.

Eileen looked around. It didn't look any different than when she left.

When they sat down for dinner Eileen should have known it would be almost a disaster.

'So, Tobias,' Edmund began, 'are you a pure-blood?'

Tobias looked at Edmund confused, 'I'm sorry?'

Eileen looked at her father quickly. 'Dad!'

'What? Did I say something wrong?'

Willow cleared her throat and smiled at Tobias, 'So what do you do for a living?'

'I'm an accountant,' she said slowly.

Willow smiled. Edmund looked confused.

After dinner Willow and Edmund dragged their daughter into the kitchen for a talk, leaving Tobias waiting at the front door.

'He's a Muggle?' Edmund asked.

Eileen nodded, 'Yeah, maybe I should have mentioned that.'

Willow walked away and Eileen frowned. 'Does it really matter?'

'You're supposed to marry a pure-blood not some Muggle filth,' Edmund spat turning away from his daughter. Eileen felt horrible at hearing that.

'Tobias is a wonderful man and he loves me, and I don't know what you're talking about "marrying", he hasn't even asked.'

Eileen left the kitchen before anymore could be said. She grabbed Tobias' hand and they went back to his place.

* * *

When they arrived they went into the living room. 'What was that about?' Tobias asked slowly.Eileen shook her head, 'It doesn't matter. I love you and that's all that matters.' 

Tobias looked at her surprised, 'They don't approve?'

Eileen shook her head again, 'Not really.'

Tobias shrugged and walked over to Eileen. He took her hand and took her upstairs to the bedroom.

When they entered Eileen looked around. The bedroom seemed like it had seen better days too. There was a double bed in the middle of the room which was covered with grey sheet and a dark blue heavy quilt. The walls in here were a pale grey and the window in the room was small, not much light made its way into the room.

Eileen turned her attention back to Tobias and she found him surprisingly gently with her. Eileen had hoped so though, it was her first time.

Tobias kissed her almost desperately. He took her straight over to the bed and laid her down, Eileen smiled, he didn't waste any time.

He took Eileen's clothes off slowly and carefully, like a lover would. Tobias lay on the bed next to her and stroked her leg. Eileen giggled. 'Why didn't we do this before?'

Tobias frowned playfully, 'You were never ready, remember?'

Tobias removed his own clothing slowly. Eileen's eyes went to his cock. 'Is that going to fit?' she whispered inaudibly.

Tobias didn't hear her. He just continued to stroke her body gently.

'I can't believe how beautiful you are,' he whispered.

Eileen giggled. She felt so lucky to find someone like Tobias.

Eileen shifted as Tobias moved closer and kissed her passionately. 'I don't think I will last very long,' Tobias murmured.

'Then let's do it,' Eileen said smiling.

Tobias moved on top of Eileen and he opened her long white legs gently. 'I'll be gentle, I promise.'

Eileen nodded and Tobias moved forwards. He entered her slowly and Eileen gasped faintly every time he moved inside. Eileen put her arms around him and Tobias kissed her neck softly as he entered.

When he was fully sheathed inside her Tobias moaned. His hips bucked and he began to move in and out of Eileen's body slowly. Eileen found it uncomfortable and it felt like her body was burning.

Eileen held the tears back and she moaned slightly, though it even sounded wrong to her.

Eileen felt relieved when Tobias moaned and grunted loudly as he emptied his seed in Eileen's body. Tobias lay on top of her and Eileen kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

'Hope I didn't hurt you much,' he whispered.

Eileen didn't say anything but she shook her head.

Tobias rolled off Eileen and he got off the bed. Eileen wondered if she did something wrong but Tobias went to a draw and took something out. He walked back over to the bed and sat beside Eileen.

Eileen sat up properly and watched Tobias with interest.

Tobias took a deep breath. He suddenly seemed nervous about something. He opened the small box he was holding and Eileen let out a small surprised gasp. It was a pale gold ring set with an emerald green stone.

'Eileen, I love you and I want to be with you. Will you marry me?'

Eileen let a tear fall and she grinned widely. She nodded. 'Yes,' she said inaudibly. She was amazed she could even speak. Tobias smiled too and he took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on Eileen's finger.

They kissed and lay together on the bed. Eileen looked at the ceiling and smiled. Life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I've skipped into time quickly in the story, I just cant seem to think of anything interesting to put. Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eileen stared at her reflection in the long mirror that was standing in the corner. It was her wedding day. She kept staring at herself. Could she go through with this without telling Tobias the truth?

The long white dress covered her pale skin well. Her long black hair fanned out around her shoulders. Her white shoes weren't visible under her dress. Eileen felt the silver necklace around her neck. Tobias asked her to wear it today, for his mother. She had worn it at her wedding.

Tobias' parents were outside waiting to see their son get married and have a family of his own. Eileen hadn't really discussed children with him but surely it was expected. Eileen's parents did even acknowledge their invitation. Eileen went to the house and she was told to leave and never come back. They were disappointed in her choice of mate.

Eileen tried to talk them around a few times but nothing worked. It didn't matter what she said. Nothing made any difference.

Eileen sighed and picked her veil up from the chair beside her. She carefully placed it on her head and pulled it over her face. Eileen wasn't sure how a Muggle wedding worked but she had to either do it or tell Tobias the truth about her.

Eileen knew it was wrong to keep it from him. She knew he had a right to know and she knew she should have told him on their first date, or even before that. Eileen kept telling herself it was too late and what was done is done.

Eileen sighed again and rubbed her dress down with her hands, just to make sure it was neat looking.

'Are you ready?'

Eileen turned and looked at the woman standing in the doorway. It was Benjamin, an old friend of Tobias' from school. He was going to walk her down the aisle and be Tobias' best man. Eileen smiled and nodded slightly at him.

'Yeah, I think I'm ready,' she whispered.

Benjamin walked over and kissed the back of her hand. 'You look beautiful,' he said smiling.

Eileen blushed slightly. 'Ok, off we go.'

They both walked to the door and down a small hallway until they reached the main double doors. Eileen looked up at the altar and she could see Tobias standing there proudly waiting for her. She could see him smiling from here.

The music started and Eileen took her first steps down the aisle with Benjamin holding her arm. When she reached Tobias he took her hands and kept smiling at her. Eileen smiled faintly and blushed even harder.

'We are gathered here today to join this two people in holy matrimony,' the priest began, 'Tobias, do you take Eileen Willow Prince, to be your lawful wife. Will you honour her, take care of her and love her all the days of your life?'

Tobias nodded. 'Yes, I will.'

Eileen couldn't help but grin. The priest then looked to her. 'Eileen will you take, Tobias Sebastian Snape to be your lawful husband. Will you honour him, care for him and love him all the days of your life?'

Eileen giggled inaudibly and nodded. 'Yes, I will.'

Eileen felt wonderful as Tobias placed a round pale gold ring around her finger. She did the same and she sighed inwardly as Tobias kissed her gently.

'Please congratulate Mr and Mrs. Snape.'

All the people in the room stood up and applauded politely as Tobias and Eileen walked, together hand in hand, down the end of the room.

* * *

Eighteen Years Later

A thirty-seven year old Eileen Snape sat in the lounge room waiting for her husband to return home from work. Eileen and Tobias lived at Tobias' house in Spinner's End. Eileen sometimes regretted agreeing to live here and not getting a place somewhere else.

When Eileen moved in properly she tried to fix the place up a bit but Tobias didn't like it very much. Eileen also only notice Tobias' possessive streak after their honeymoon. Eileen started to notice he would get angry if she spoke to other men and if she stayed out for hours.

He had never hit her, but she had been shoved and pushed a few times. Eileen was glad it never escalated to anything more but she was afraid that one day it would.

Tobias still didn't know that she was a witch. Eileen was carefully to only use her wand when Tobias was at work. She only had to use it a couple of times when he was home but it was only when Tobias was asleep.

Eileen heard the door open and she stood up and straighten her shirt and skirt. Tobias came into the living room and looked his wife up and down.

'What?'

Eileen walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 'I wanted to talk to you about something.'

Tobias put his work things down and took his coat off which Eileen took and placed on the hat rack.

'I want to know how you feel about starting a family,' she said softly.

Tobias walked over to the small couch and sat down. 'I suppose we could have a child.'

Eileen smiled and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

Three nights later Eileen got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She and Tobias just made love and Eileen really wanted to have a baby. 

She opened the small cabinet in the bathroom. She took out a small vial full of pink potion and drank it in one go. Eileen made a face and it went down. It tasted sour. Eileen found the potion looking through one of her old Hogwarts potion books.

Eileen took out her wand and cleaned the basin and herself. Eileen yelped and dropped her wand as Tobias opened the door sharply.

'What are you…?'

He stopped and his eyes darted to the wand on the floor. Eileen picked it up but Tobias lunged forwards and snatched it from her.

He looked it over slowly. 'What the hell is this?'

Eileen took two steps back from him. She wasn't sure what to do. If she was ever going to tell Tobias, this wasn't how she wanted it to happen.

'Tell me what this is?' Tobias repeated.

Eileen let out a shaky breath. 'It's a wand.'

Tobias laughed. 'A wand, are you fucking serious?'

Eileen said nothing.

'Ok, prove it,' Tobias said holding the wand out to her.

Eileen took it with a shaky hand. She walked over to the bathroom door and closed it. She locked it manually then walked back to where Tobias was standing. Tobias stood watching her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Eileen waved her wand, 'Alohomora.'

The door magically clicked and unlocked itself. Tobias walked over to the door and turned the handle. The door opened.

Tobias turned back to Eileen. 'You're a…a witch?'

Eileen just nodded.

Tobias grabbed Eileen and dragged her back into the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed. 'Explain,' he said roughly.

Eileen sat up quickly and looked at the floor. She knew Tobias was getting angry, she wondered how far it would go.

'I was born a witch. I told you I went to a boarding school which was true, but it's a school for wizards and witches. There are different kinds of wizards and witches. There are Muggle-Borns, Half-Bloods and Pure-bloods. I'm a Pure-Blood.'

Tobias growled slightly. 'When I helped you with that guy outside this house many years ago you asked if I was a Muggle, what were you talking about?'

'You're a Muggle. It's just someone who has no magical ability.'

Tobias kicked the desk chair and Eileen jumped. 'You're a witch? It's unnatural. It's wrong. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know. I was going to tell you but I kept putting it off.'

Tobias walked over to Eileen and smacked her hard across the face. Eileen didn't remember much more.

In the morning when she came to, she looked around. She felt groggy and her vision was slightly blurry. Eileen's hand immediately went to her pockets where her wand still was. Eileen got up from the bed and noticed her clothes were different. They were not in the same place that they were last night.

Eileen walked slightly, then stopped and hissed loudly. She felt very sore. Eileen walked downstairs and went into the living. Tobias was lying on the couch. He was asleep, snoring loudly. Eileen looked to the floor where an almost empty liquor bottle lay.

* * *

Eileen ran through a street full of people. She looked behind her and she could see her husband quickly following her. She felt her heart beating extremely fast, she found out she was pregnant a few days ago and she didn't want to lose her baby. 

Eileen wiped her long black hair off her face as it flew around her as she panicked to get away from Tobias. She turned a corner into another cobble stones street and found it empty. She walked cautiously to the end of the street. She saw and heard no one. Eileen stopped and took a deep breath in relief, she lost him.

When she turned back around she bumped into Tobias, she gasped and wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

'Did you think you could get away from me Eileen?' Tobias asked seizing her arm. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as she looked up into her husband's face. His pale thin face was contorted with rage as he looked at his wife.

Eileen wrestled in his grip. 'Please Tobias, you're hurting me,' she rasped.

Tobias kept hold of her as he dragged her back up the empty street. Eileen continued to wrestle; she turned her body and struggled to reach for her wand which did not go unnoticed by Tobias, he turned to face her and smacked her hand as hard as he could and her wand flew to the other side of the street. Eileen grabbed her hand as it throbbed with pain. Tobias let go of her and picked up her wand. He placed it in his pocket.

'You won't need this,' he said roughly. 'Now, you need to shut the fuck up and come home with me, and if you make another scene you'll be sorry.'

Eileen felt as though her feet were rooted to the ground. Tobias moved forwards and grabbed her wrist, and forced her back home. Tobias pushed her inside the front door and Eileen walked quickly into the living room. Eileen placed her arms around herself, she heard Tobias follow her.

'So, you're pregnant,' he stated.

Eileen looked at him. 'Yes, and I don't want to get rid of it. You said we could have a child,' she stammered shakily.

Eileen looked around the room. Tobias was making her nervous, as was becoming normal. Eileen looked in a corner of the room and her eyes fell on a few photos. Two were wedding photos and the other was from when they were dating.

Tobias walked over to Eileen and shoved her backwards. She fell hard onto the floor, she tried to lift herself but she felt her back twitch in pain. Tobias strode over to where Eileen laid. Eileen moved back and propped herself against the wall slightly, gasping in pain all the while. Tobias kicked Eileen in the legs and Eileen yelped weakly.

'You will get rid of it, I will not have any child of mine a freak,' Tobias screamed.

Hot tears ran down Eileen's face rapidly. 'The baby won't be a freak,' she said inaudibly.

'It will be, because you're a fucking freak. Stupid magic crap, it's unnatural,' Tobias said cruelly.

He kicked Eileen in the legs again, but more violently. Eileen wept harder.

'You get rid of the fucking thing before I do, understand?' he said viciously.

Eileen just nodded and watched as Tobias left the room. He left the house slamming the front door behind him. Eileen then shook her head. He wasn't the man she married anymore.

Eileen slowly picked herself up from the floor and she went into the bathroom. She a potion from the cabinet and drank it. It was a healing potion. Within seconds all the pain in Eileen's body disappeared. Eileen looked at herself in the mirror. Could she keep doing this?

* * *

Nine months later Eileen gave birth to a baby boy. He was pale, but healthy. Eileen had decided to name him Severus. She saw the name in an old Hogwarts text books. Eileen thought he was beautiful. She hadn't seen Tobias since the birth. He dropped by the hospital to make sure she was alive. Then he left. Eileen thought he wanted to make sure she was alive so he could continue to torment her. 

As Eileen held Severus in her arms she thought he was beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To anyone who read this story in its entirety, I'm sorry. The story went nothing like I had planned and I took out many parts of the story and I shortened it a lot. I tried re-writing it but it didnt do much good. And, yes, I know the writing was bad. Definitely not my best story. 


End file.
